Faithless
by Mylan
Summary: Reyes is losing faith in her work and has trouble sleeping. Can Doggett help solve one of her problems? Finished R


Disclaimer: Doggett and Reyes don't belong to me... They belong to Chris Carter and the rest of the crew...

Feedback: I would love to hear what you think... so R&R please!

Archive: anywhere, but let me know first

Author's Note: English is not my mother language... Dutch is. So don't mind the errors in this story... Furthermore, I hope you enjoy reading this !  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As she entered the office John could see the exhausted look on Monica's face.  
He had been aware of it a few days ago but he thought it was just because they had had a big case… everyone who helped solving it had been worn out. But he noticed that there had been no change in the way she looked. He could tell that she hadn't slept much the last couple of days. Her eyes were puffy and the spark was gone.

He felt rather good today… But than again, he was used to having little sleep.

"Monica are you okay?" John asked, trying to let his voice sound as normal as possible.

She nodded and went so sit behind her desk. "Yeah don't worry 'bout me. Just had a busy week, that's all." And she smiled at John.

"So any news from Skinner yet?"

"Yes as a matter of fact he dropped by this morning" John said. "He wants us to go through all these files by this afternoon. See if there's anything special 'bout them."

"Of course there's something special about them. Otherwise they wouldn't be called X-Files' would they" Monica responded.

"Yeah well you know what I mean, don't you?"

Monica nodded her head in response.

They started working and an hour later John stood up.

"I'm going to get some coffee, you want some?" he asked.

"No" Monica replied "But could you bring me some aspirin? My head is killing me."

"Be right back." And John left.

When he got back he handed her the glass of aspirin.

- - - - -

John was on his way to Monica's house. She had agreed to meet him there to go over the last details of the case.  
He knocked on the door and she opened it.

"Oh hi John come on in."

She was wearing light-grey shorts and a blue chequered pyjama top with buttons down the front. Her two top buttons were open, which made the teehee fall from her left-shoulder and her hair was a mess.

John looked at her and let his eyes linger over her shoulder.

"Nice outfit", he joked.

Monica gave a muffled smile and walked past him.

"So you've been resting this afternoon? Did you sleep well?"

"As a baby", Monica replied but John could hear that she wasn't telling the truth. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye but didn't say anything. He couldn't force her into sleeping, could he? He decided to go to the kitchen and make some coffee.

"You want some?" he asked her and Monica said yes.

A few minutes later he re-entered the living room. Monica was already sitting at the table, bending over the files he had brought. He put the two mugs down and went to sit beside her. She didn't even look up. When she had finished reading them she took out her laptop and started making some notes. So John followed her example and started going through the files.

"So what do you think?" John asked his partner. Monica rubbed her eyes and closed her computer. "To tell you the truth, I don't know. This doesn't make sense anymore. All this doesn't make sense."  
John looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean"?

She sighed. "You know John. Here we are, just guessing what could have happened to these victims. There's not one clue that can lead us to the truth. What are we doing here? You don't honestly think we can solve this case, do you ?"

John didn't know what to say. Did she really feel this way ?

"I euh.. yes.. this is our job Monica. We've solved dozens of cases, haven't we ?"

She just snorted. "We can't solve this John. Our job is just a big joke! It's stupid"

She stood up and sat in the couch.

John couldn't believe he was hearing this. What happened to her beliefs ? She was always the first to insure him that they were going to find a solution. At times when he felt down, she had always pulled him through. Saying that they would make the difference. And now here she was … saying all this crap!

"Monica …" he followed her to the couch and stood in front of her.

He couldn't finish his sentence. The way she was sitting there made his heart break.

She looked so empty… so soulless, now that she had lost all her beliefs.

He wanted to hug her so badly!

She sighed. "Okay fine, just give me the stupid report and I'll go through it again. Perhaps there's something in there I overlooked."

She tried to make her way out of the couch but John stopped her during her action. He softly pushed her back in the cushions.

"Wha.."

"Monica, let's call it a day. You've done enough. I think you should let everything sink in." He went to sit next to her.  
Monica stayed silent and looked at the floor. She only looked up when she felt his thumb rub her cheek.

"You look so tired, Mon." She could hear concern in his voice. "Try and get some sleep."

She nodded.

"Fine than, I'll go and let you rest." He said.

He wanted to stand up but was cut off by Reyes putting her hand on his leg.

"John…?"

"Yes?"

"Won't you stay a little longer?" She looked into his blue eyes. '.. Please?"

John looked at her with a questioning look.

" I euh… I've been having nightmares. I can't sleep." "Maybe if I'm not alone…, she trailed off, averting his gaze.

"Sure no problem Mon." He answered. "I'll finish up the report… You just rest."

He grabbed the blanket and draped it over her as she stretched out in the sofa.  
She closed her eyes and John looked at her once more before heading back to the table.

Half an hour later he looked up when he heard a gasp escape Monica's lips.

He went to check on her and noticed that the blanket had fallen on the floor. Monica was moving her legs restlessly and she was rolling her head from the left to the right.

"No, no… " he heard her say.

He moved in closer and saw that a tear had escaped. He put his hands around her arms and tried to waken her.

"Monica, Mon… it's okay. You're having a nightmare. Can you hear me? Wake up."

He was shaking her lightly and she woke up. Panic written all over her face.

"John?"

"Shh, It's okay. I'm right here."

Monica put her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. John had no other choice than to join her on the couch. He felt her body shake rhythmically with her sobs."Shh.." he tried to soothe her.

It took a while for Monica to calm down. And when she did she looked slightly embarrassed. She let her arms drop to her side and looked up at John. He tugged her hair behind her ear and wiped her sweaty forehead. That's when he noticed how warm she really was.

"Monica, I think you have a fever."

He put his hand back on her forehead and felt her temperature. It was not that bad but he was sure she had one.

"You really need to sleep" he stated.

"I can't." Reyes replied.

"You want me to stay here on the couch?

"Yes" she softly said.

"Okay, come here" Doggett stretched his legs and put his feet on the table.  
He motioned for Reyes to lay her head on his stomach.

She did as she was told and Doggett draped his arm over her. With his other hand he continued to stroke her forehead.

Reyes closed her eyes and enjoyed his closeness. The feeling of his arm draped over her gave her butterflies. And that feeling only increased when she felt his fingers caress the soft fabric of her pyjama just above her stomach.

She let out a sigh and Doggett searched her face. She shifted her body so that she was sitting on his lap and all of a sudden she inched forward. All Doggett could do was look at her in surprise. He could feel her hot breath tickle his face when she hesitated for a moment. But than her lips locked with his for a brief moment.

When she pulled back she examined his face.

"What was that for?" he whispered.

"Just a thank you" she blushed.

Doggett smiled.

"You're welcome" he said.

Reyes put her arms around his middle and laid her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his arms going up and down her back.

"Good night" she said and drifted off to sleep.

"Good night" Doggett replied and continued to hold her through the night.

- The End -

R&R plz... hope you enjoyed it...


End file.
